


Bronze

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sometimes even Ignis needs support.





	Bronze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s _just_ at the finish line, and a missile comes out of nowhere, blasting him right off the road—he tumbles end-over-end while three cars zoom past him. By the time he’s re-spawned, he’s in seventh place. There are no medals for that. After another ten minute round, he has nothing to show for it. Ignis’ fingers dig into the cheap plastic of his controller, and it’s all he can do not to throw it across the room.

He closes his eyes and sucks in a breath. He _knows_ he’ll never win while he’s angry, but he’s _so angry_. He needs to be calm, to be cool and collected, as steady as possible if he’s ever going to get this last gold trophy. Bronze isn’t enough. All he needs is that one medal, and he’ll have platinum-ed the game. He’s _so close._

His phone buzzes next to him on the couch. It rang several times throughout his game, but he couldn’t afford to answer—the split-second delay of pausing and un-pausing is more than enough to throw him off. He can barely keep up as it is. The twists and turns of the final track are brutal, and worse, he has to ace two others in a row before reaching that third nightmare. It’s a huge chunk of time each try, and so far, it’s all been for nothing. 

The phone rings again. Ignis is still on the game over screen, still furious and irritated with himself for being furious in the first place. It’s only a video game. It’s just a hobby. But Ignis works so hard that he has very few things to himself, and this was supposed to be one of those special moments.

On the second ring, he answers it. It takes tremendous energy to speak like nothing’s wrong, but he does. He greets simply, “Hello?”

_“Iggy?”_ Prompto checks. A pit drops into Ignis’ stomach. His hand lifts to his face, rubbing his forehead. He didn’t think it was possible, but now he feels even worse. He can’t believe he forgot their date. That isn’t like him. He’s supposed to be the organized one. And missing something important for a video game is just absurd. It’s the sort of thing he’d severely scold Noctis over.

He’s tempted to invent a better excuse, but that isn’t Ignis. He admits, “I’m so sorry, Prompto. I... I got caught up in my game. I really am sorry.”

There’s a pause on the other line, then lilting laughter that makes Ignis’ heart clench. Prompto’s too good-natured for his own good—a beacon of light in Ignis’ highly stressful life. _“Seriously? You? What game?”_

“Justice Monsters X. I was attempting a gold in the final cup, but I’m afraid all I’ve won so far is frustration. I’ll make this up to you. I’ll cook your favourite tonight.”

_“Nah, don’t worry about it; this is actually pretty funny. Nice to know even the great Ignis Scientia is fallible.”_

Ignis is incredibly fallible. It’s nice to know that Prompto thinks otherwise, but he’s definitely seeing Ignis through rose-tinted glasses. Ignis sighs and repeats, “I’m sorry.”

_“Seriously. Don’t worry about it. Do you want me to come over and beat it for you?”_

Even though Prompto can’t see it, Ignis lifts an eyebrow. He feels cruel noting: “I doubt you can.”

_“Ouch! ...You’re probably right... Noct and I have been playing that one together, and I always make him do the sewer levels... but I can still try, right? Maybe it’ll be less annoying for you if you have someone to complain to. Misery loves company and all that, y’know?”_

Ignis does know. And he would like that. He normally tries to organize more classy dates for them, but at the moment, he doesn’t have the energy to go out anywhere. He still feels compelled to say, “This is a misery I wouldn’t wish even on the Imperial Emperor.”

Prompto laughs again. _“Hey, worst case scenario, we give up and take our frustrations out on each other. Sexually.”_

Ignis generally prefers a little more preamble, all-night seduction and skillful love-making. At the moment, livid sex sounds scintillating. He agrees, “Very well.”

_“Great. I’ll grab us some food on the way.”_

“No, that’s alright. I’ll make something. I need to get up and be productive.”

_“You sure?”_

“Definitely.” He thinks that if he sees the game over screen one more time, he’ll flip his coffee table over, and if Noctis ever caught wind of that, he’d never let Ignis live it down. He doesn’t just need to get off his rear and stretch his legs: he needs to go be a functional human being again.

Prompto finishes, _“Okay. C’ya soon.”_ The phone clicks as he hangs up.

Ignis lets out a long breath. He knows Prompto will lose even faster than he did, but somehow, he already feels better.


End file.
